


В тени слив

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Спецквест [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Established Relationship, Gods, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Это место Сакуса и Ацуму любили больше всего.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Спецквест [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195787
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Haikyuu спецквест 2021





	В тени слив

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the shade of the plums](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832036) by [WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021). 



Опустившиеся на землю сумерки разгонялись только оранжево-красными бумажными фонарями. Хотя лето уже закончилось, вечер выдался ясным и теплым. Слабый ветер трепал протянутые между палатками разноцветные гирлянды. Запахи еды смешивались, разносились по всей небольшой площади, на которой раскинулся фестиваль. С одной стороны площади, после деревянных тории, находилась лестница к городу у подножия, с другой — ступени, ведущие к храму. Лисы, в честь праздника одетые в чистые красные передники, несли свою вечную службу — охраняли место от злых духов. Храм будто свысока наблюдал, как на фестиваль стекаются из города люди. Под крышей главного здания тоже горели фонари, но белые. Сюда мало кто поднимался: все веселье сосредоточено внизу. Изредка доносились голоса торговцев, которые предлагали что-то отведать или попробовать силы в играх. 

Сакусу веселье не волновало. 

Он стоял чуть в стороне от постамента с лисой, спрятав руки в рукава кимоно, и то и дело окидывал территорию храма взглядом. Люди, поднимавшиеся поприветствовать богиню и загадать желание, его тоже не интересовали. Он даже не поворачивался в их сторону, только морщился от звона, всматриваясь в тени между деревьями. 

Он, как всегда, не заметил.

— Давно ждешь? — спросил неожиданно появившийся рядом Ацуму, заставляя сердце Сакусы забиться чаще. 

— Давно, — недовольно ответил Сакуса. — Ты как всегда опаздываешь. 

— Я пришел вовремя. Просто наблюдал издалека. 

— Зачем?

— Нравится на тебя смотреть.

Кровь прилила к лицу, Сакуса отвел взгляд и уставился в землю, а Ацуму рассмеялся. Он всегда так просто говорил нечто подобное, так легко смущал. 

— Ну, пойдем? — Ацуму прервал повисшую тишину и развернулся к лестнице. 

— Подожди. — Сакуса поймал его за рукав.

— Все веселье пропустим. — Ацуму улыбнулся, оборачиваясь. Сакуса бы и не спускался — всего-навсего хотел провести с Ацуму каждую минуту этой ночи. — Не переживай, — добавил он спустя мгновение. — Мы ненадолго.

Сакуса вздохнул и разжал пальцы. Ацуму протянул ему раскрытую ладонь и повторил: 

— Пойдем.

Сакуса вложил свою руку в его. Пальцы Ацуму, как обычно, холодные, захотелось согреть. Ацуму потянул за собой, Сакуса, в этот раз, подчинился. 

Площадь уже была полна. Сакуса не любил толкотню, толпы; громкий смех и разговоры заставляли его вздрагивать и морщиться. Он крепче цеплялся за руку Ацуму и старался не сталкиваться ни с кем. В своем черном кимоно, со слишком отросшими, падающими на глаза черными вьющимися волосами, недовольным лицом и хмурым взглядом, он казался чужим на этом празднике жизни. Ацуму же казался своим. Он переходил от одного ларька к другому, восторженно рассматривая сладости, наблюдая, как другие пытаются выиграть какую-то безделушку. Его красно-оранжевое кимоно идеально вписывалось в буйство красок вокруг, маска лисы, которую он закрепил сбоку, будто тоже с интересом наблюдала за праздником. 

— Хочу! — воскликнул Ацуму, тыкая пальцем в палатку с таяки. 

Сакуса поджал губы, но достал деньги из рукава, расплачиваясь. Ацуму с таким интересом, будто впервые, наблюдал, как продавец наливает тесто в форму, как двигает пластины, равномерно его распределяя, как добавляет начинку, наливает тесто на другую сторону и складывает формы, скрепляя рыбку. Он поблагодарил продавца, подхватывая таяки одной рукой, тут же кусая. Протянул Сакусе. Сакуса сперва подул, только потом откусил — совсем немного. Он не любил сладости, не любил вот так тратить время. 

Ацуму доел, спрятал упаковку в рукав и двинулся дальше. 

— И это хочу! — Он ткнул пальцем в данго. 

Сакуса даже не спорил, сразу расплатился, стараясь не слишком глазеть, как Ацуму подхватывает белоснежными зубами мягкий шарик, стягивает его с палочки и жует, довольно облизываясь. 

— Хочешь? — предложил он. 

— Нет. 

Ацуму настаивать не стал. 

В следующий раз он остановился у палатки с моти, требовательно протянул в сторону Сакусы раскрытую ладонь. Сакуса приподнял брови и сложил руки на груди.

— Что, все карманные деньги уже потратил? — Ацуму усмехнулся. 

— Мне не дают больше карманных денег.

— Так сильно провинился? — В голосе напополам с наигранным беспокойством слышалось веселье. 

— Я уже давно работаю и зарабатываю сам. 

— Тем более. Очень хочется. — Ацуму потряс ладонью и постарался придать лицу жалобное выражение. Получилось плохо. Сакуса помедлил еще минуту, просто чтобы не соглашаться так сразу, а потом расплатился за все, на что Ацуму ткнул пальцем. 

— Шпасибо, — промычал Ацуму, пережевывая сладость. 

Сложно было не улыбнуться, Сакуса справился. 

Ацуму заставил его пройти весь фестиваль, но времени это и правда заняло немного. На празднике Сакуса встречал знакомых — друзей семьи, с которыми еще даже не успел повидаться после приезда, — но все теряли к нему интерес едва обменявшись парой фраз. 

— Кажется, ты хотел провести это время только со мной, — сказал Ацуму после встречи с очередным знакомым. 

— Кажется, ты сам хотел на праздник, — в тон ответил Сакуса. — И не припомню, чтобы я говорил об этом вслух. 

Ацуму озорно улыбнулся и, подхватив Сакусу под руку, потянул в сторону храма. 

Спокойствие безлюдной территории нравилось Сакусе намного больше. Звуки праздника остались позади, казалось, сами деревья не пропускали их сюда. Тишину нарушали лишь шаги Сакусы, да изредка касавшийся верхушек деревьев ветер. Он знал, куда Ацуму его ведет — не нужно было даже спрашивать. Это место любили они оба.

Сливовый сад находился в стороне от храма, там, где уже не было фонарей, людей и даже маленького намека на проходивший прямо сейчас праздник. Сливы только дозревали, но под деревьями уже были растянуты сетки, чтобы после падения с ветвей плоды не повредились. Этот храм славился своими умэбоси на всю префектуру, и к выращиванию и сбору слив здесь относились очень серьезно. 

Ацуму сорвал ближайший плод и вгрызся в него зубами так жадно, будто не съел гору сладостей совсем недавно. 

— Они же не созрели. — Сакуса на пробу сжал ближайшую сливу пальцами — совсем твердая.

— Все равно вкусно. — Ацуму легкомысленно махнул рукой и съел еще одну, выкидывая косточку куда-то себе за плечо.

— И прекрати мусорить, опять настоятель подумает, что какие-то воры по ночам едят его сливы. 

Ацуму это, конечно, не остановило. Он облизнул губы, провел языком по кончикам пальцев и снова потянулся к дереву. Смотреть на него было невыносимо. Отвести взгляд — невозможно.

— Ты совсем не изменился, — рассмеялся Ацуму. — Все такой же зануда. 

— Это ты совсем не изменился. — Сакуса опустился на стоящую тут же лавочку. 

Это было чистой правдой.

Они встретились много лет назад. Сакуса тогда ходил в детский сад, все лето проводил с бабушкой и дедушкой, которые иногда помогали настоятелю здешнего храма. Сакуса порой помогал тоже. Особенно ему нравилось следить за тем, как выращивают сливы, с каким вниманием относятся к деревьями, как осторожно собирают урожай, как тщательно его сортируют и потом делают умэбоси. Кажется, тогда он их и полюбил. Но настоятель жаловался, что каждый год, когда слива еще даже не дозрела, кто-то пробирался в сад, пользуясь праздником, ел плоды прямо с ветвей и раскидывал косточки. Сакуса слушал эти рассказы несколько лет, сам видел косточки, а иногда и едва надкушенные сливы. И все. Больше никаких следов. Однажды он решил сбежать с фестиваля и выследить вора. И встретил Ацуму. 

Тогда Сакусе было семь, ему понадобилась вся храбрость, чтобы не завопить и не сбежать. Сейчас ему двадцать пять, и ему нужна вся храбрость, чтобы смотреть на совсем не изменившегося Ацуму и делать вид, что все это — нормально. 

Хотя, никакой храбрости тут не хватило бы. А вот возникших со временем чувств — вполне. 

— Хочешь? — Ацуму оказался рядом, протянул зажатую в пальцах сливу. 

Сакуса поманил его к себе. Ацуму вопросительно изогнул бровь, но наклонился, не убирая от лица Сакусы сливы. Но вместо нее Сакуса коснулся губами губ. Ацуму отреагировал моментально: его руки оказались в волосах и на шее, язык нетерпеливо толкнулся в губы. Он целовал так голодно и нетерпеливо, что сразу стало тяжело дышать. Он будто высасывал все силы, подчинял себе, не оставляя возможности отстраниться. Поцелуи с ним всегда оказывали такой эффект. Сакуса даже как-то спросил, не использует ли Ацуму на нем какую-то из своих сил? Но тот, расспросив подробнее, завил, что вот таких сил у него точно нет. И засмущал Сакусу настолько, что тот вообще пожалел, что спросил. Тогда он, кажется, заканчивал школу. Теперь он закончил университет, нашел работу, сменил квартиру, а поцелуи все — как в первый раз: яркие, невыносимо приятные, разрывающие изнутри. 

Ацуму опустился на колени на землю, не разрывая поцелуй, заставляя Сакусу наклониться. Тот для удобства положил руки на плечи, а потом зарылся пальцами в мягкие светлые пряди, которые не отрастали, не менялись вообще никогда.

Сакуса видел Ацуму лишь раз в год. В ночь, когда непривычная темнота накрывала землю, и лишь густые сумерки отделяли вечер одного дня от утра следующего. В такую ночь, верили люди, духи спускаются на землю, принимают человеческий облик, празднуют со всеми. Люди, как оказалось, не ошибались. 

Сакуса раз за разом всматривался Ацуму в лицо, раз за разом пытался найти малейшие изменения, но тот всегда выглядел точно же, как в первую их встречу. Это пугало. Не только потому, что Ацуму не был человеком, но потому, что Сакуса как раз им был. 

— Хочу еще слив, — жарко прошептал Ацуму губы Сакусы, разрывая поцелуй. 

Сакуса не удержался, фыркнул и рассмеялся. 

— Люди же приносят подношения, неужели не наедаешься?

— Да что там. — Ацуму махнул рукой, другой обдирая ветку. — Всегда только умэбоси. Думают, что я их благословлю, и будет получаться еще вкуснее. 

— Но ведь получается. 

— Просто готовить со временем начинают лучше. В этом нет моей заслуги. 

— Никакой от тебя пользы. 

— Ага, — легко согласился Ацуму, сел на лавочку с полными руками слив, высыпал их себе на колени. — Но от свежих я бы не отказался. 

— Я поговорю с настоятелем.

— Ты уже пытался. — Ацуму засунул в рот сливу целиком. 

Сакуса и правда пытался, но сложно переубедить закостеневшего в своих представлениях о духах человека. Настоятель считал, что раз храму лучше всего удаются умэбоси, то и дух, охраняющий это место, должен больше всего любить именно их. 

— Я буду приезжать и оставлять для тебя созревшие сливы. А не это. — Он кивнул на колени Ацуму. 

— Вкусно же! — Тот ухитрился засунуть одну в рот Сакусе. 

Пока еще толстая кожица лопнула под давлением сжавшихся от неожиданности зубов, рот затопил кислый сок. 

— Невкусно, — пробормотал Сакуса, борясь с желанием выплюнуть все на землю.

— А так? — Ацуму обнял его ладонями за лицо и поцеловал — теперь нежно и аккуратно. 

— Да еще хуже стало, — не удержался Сакуса. Смех Ацуму он любил слушать едва ли не больше всего в этом мире. 

Ночь казалась очень долгой. Но все равно рано или поздно начинался новый день. 

— Обещай, — тихо попросил Ацуму. Его колени опустели, руки тоже. В последние несколько часов он не вставал с лавочки, только обнимал и целовал Сакусу, снова и снова касаясь его везде, где только мог. Поначалу, в прошлые встречи, Сакуса боялся, что их кто-то увидит, но Ацуму сказал, что скрыть их от случайных прохожих как раз в его силах. — Обещай, — повторил он, — что ты будешь приходить ко мне, что бы ни случилось, как бы ни изменилась твоя жизнь, как бы ни изменились чувства ко мне. — Ацуму скользнул ладонью по плечу, взял руку Сакусы и переплел пальцы. Они были липкими от сока и все такими же холодными. Сакуса крепче сжал руку.

— Обещаю, — ответил он, как отвечал всегда на эту просьбу. — Но однажды я не приду. И не смогу предупредить об этом. 

— Я пойму, когда это случится, поверь.

Ацуму потянулся за новым поцелуем, Сакуса охотно подался навстречу. 

— И все равно буду ждать, — продолжил Ацуму, отстранившись. 

Сакуса улыбнулся. 

— Кто знает, быть может, в следующей жизни я снова поймаю тебя на воровстве.

— Эй! — возмущенно воскликнул Ацуму. — Что это за «быть может»? Обещай!

— Хорошо. — Сакуса поднес их руки к губам и поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони Ацуму. — Обещаю, что в следующей жизни я тебя найду. 

— А что ты скажешь? Ну, чтобы я тебя узнал. 

— «Не разбрасывай косточки от сливы», — фыркнул Сакуса.

— Мог бы придумать что-то поприятнее. — Ацуму ткнул его кулаком в бок.

— Хорошо... — Сакуса сделал вид, что задумался. — Как насчет «я люблю тебя»?

Ацуму прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся. 

— Этот вариант мне нравится больше. — Он положил голову Сакусе на плечо. — Но вообще, я тебя узнаю и без всяких фраз. 

— Я знаю. 

— А еще, я тебя тоже люблю.

Сакуса прижался боком к Ацуму. 

— Ты только не задерживайся, — попросил тот. 

— Хорошо, — пообещал Сакуса. 

— Да и рано об этом думать, у нас впереди много-много дней вместе. 

Ацуму повел носом по его шее, вызывая мурашки, прикусил мочку уха, шумно выдыхая. Сакуса изо всех сил сжал его руку в своей, ярко реагируя на каждое прикосновение, каждое слово, каждое данное обещание. 

Он знал, что для Ацуму время течет иначе. Он почти не замечал год между их встречами.

Еще он точно знал, что Ацуму всегда ждал его с нетерпением. С таким же нетерпением, с которым сам Сакуса вычеркивал из календаря дни. 

— А если в следующей жизни я буду совсем другим? — спросил Сакуса.

— Душа будет все та же. Я ее узнаю.

Над горизонтом появились первые лучи, осветлив фигуру на лавочке. Сакуса поднялся, поправляя кимоно, повернулся к разгорающемся солнцу спиной, направляясь к лестнице. Он перестал любить рассветы. Кажется, со старшей школы.


End file.
